


Grenadine

by skyelse



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gangbang, Group Sex, Implied Mpreg, Intersex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyelse/pseuds/skyelse
Summary: Chokecherry番外，李勇把悠悠子肚子搞大的平行时空abo，轮奸，双性悠，无逻辑
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 29





	Grenadine

中本悠太犹豫了好久才决定跟李泰容谈谈，他拿到化验报告人都傻了，旁边经纪人也傻了，现役男团成员被队友搞大肚子这种新闻太劲爆了，他职业生涯中估计也就碰这么一回。中本悠太怀疑自己回去要被雪藏，面对经纪人的质问都没脸开口。  
他回宿舍，大家看他的眼神都变了，当然也可能是错觉，他不确定多少人得知了这消息。经纪人跟他说会保密，可当初李泰容标记他那会儿，第二天连隔壁团都知道他跟ace睡了。  
他怀抱着有史以来最大的秘密，其他烦恼都暂时靠边站。等他终于做好心理建设去找李泰容，alpha却松了口气，“你可总算来找我了。”  
啊这……他又懵了，“你早知道？”  
“早就来找我谈话了。”alpha苦笑，“是我的错，我向你道歉，悠酱。”  
中本悠太还没想那么多，经李泰容这么一说才意识到最根本的问题，“意思是要……要打掉吗？”  
一开始就说明白倒也是好事，才三个多月根本感觉不到什么，中本悠太只觉得有点难过，他这会儿发现身为omega的可怜之处了，连这种话都要用商量的语气问出口。  
李泰容本来在他对面的椅子上，想想还是挪了屁股坐到他身边，“悠酱，你也知道我们现在不可能……”  
“嗯……”  
他一直都很听话，这次也不例外，公司应该不会担心他闹出什么水花。  
中本悠太最近无聊在网上看了好多类似的求助，有跟他一样迷茫居多的，也有痛骂人渣alpha不带套的。也许人一生中或多或少都会经历这种无法向外界求助的时刻，他没敢跟家里说，一来家人还不知道他已经被标记了，二来山高路远的，只是徒增担心而已。  
可队里是瞒不住的，一句问他最近怎么不来二楼找alpha的玩笑话就让他原形毕露。他打哈哈想蒙混过去，但很快所有人都不知从哪里探听到了真相。  
有比原先更照顾他的，也有变得更疏远的，他知道肯定会有些闲言碎语或者露骨的恶意，这些都不算什么，只要让他继续呆在自己的comfort zone里就好。然而总会有人想把他扯出来，想让他像一只蚌一样剖开展示在众人眼前。  
以前都不会这样的……他明明只是跟平常一样和大家一起看电影而已，坐着他喜欢的位置，靠着他喜欢的抱枕，不知什么时候就有人开始摸他裸露在外面的小腿。  
他不知所措地想把脚缩回来却被摁住了——又是徐英浩，猛烈的信息素压得他无法反抗——接着大家像说好了一样，有人盖住了他的眼睛，T恤被卷上去，一只大手隔着薄薄的肌肉仿佛想感受里面意外到来的小生命。  
“还真的会怀啊？好神奇。”  
“你这样说可是在质疑队长大人的能力。”  
“omega嘛……”  
“那个谁说是三个月？不会出事吧？”  
“Johnny哥你味道收一收，我要吐了。”  
“啊抱歉抱歉。”  
信息素的威压下他只能做出很微弱的反抗，他不敢出声，生怕惹恼任何一个alpha，不知道谁更好说话，现在这个局面谁又是意见领袖。放在他小腹上的手停顿了一会儿伸进了裤腰，宽松的家居裤连着内裤被随意地扯掉，不止一只手在摸他下面开始湿润的小花瓣。  
中本悠太差点尖叫出声，拼命想合起腿却做不到。不要不要不要不要……疯了，他不敢相信他们会这样对他，这是要做什么，在客厅里强暴他？！是因为得知了那个消息以后，实锤了omega真的淫乱又放荡，随随便便就能带上床吗？还是只是想趁这个机会，一个他百分之百不会说出去的机会？  
“悠太哥很认真地在准备当妈妈呢，胸脯都变大了。”  
“可惜还没有奶。”  
“你想多了，肯定很快就会被叫去打掉了。”  
“泰容哥什么时候回来，要抓紧时间吧？”  
omega的性器潮湿又温暖，不需要什么计划，想做就可以做，原本瑟缩着的阴唇被手指强硬揉开，温顺地咬住了alpha。  
“里面会更紧吗？”  
“你问谁？我又没操过。”  
这话引起了一阵友善的哄笑。标记的alpha不在，omega的身体紧绷得像一把张满的弓，轻易就能被外力折断。  
手指很快换成了肉棒在浅浅的肉缝间滑动，还没有习惯的窄小阴道刚勉强把alpha的龟头含进去就被马上拔出，硕大的尺寸反复刺激着狭窄的入口，重复了几次后omega哭着从穴心里流出了蜜汁，把alpha的性器染上一层水渍。  
“求求你们……不要这样……”  
没人听他的，中本悠太知道他下面湿了，说不定等会儿水就会流到alpha手上，然后他们就能把通奸的责任全推给他，再顺理成章地继续暴行。他大概知道是哪几个人在场，他从拒绝插入，到求alpha们轻一点，不要去顶子宫口，总共也没花几分钟。  
“哇好会吸……”  
“其实上面的嘴也很会舔。”  
“诶！真的吗？可是喉咙哑了不好交代……”  
“Johnny哥最有经验了。”  
alpha们拉开他的腿，小巧的阴唇失去了保护作用，颤抖着绽开，露出里面泛着艳色的穴口。alpha们近乎恶意地用力捅了几下，就开始不顾他的挣扎抵着柔软又敏感的宫口搅动。他痛得缩起来，会被队友操到流产的巨大恐惧和快感混合在一起。  
“悠太哥下面好湿啊，又软，干到最里面还会一下子缩好紧……不好，说得我想再来一次。”  
“排队行吗？”  
“原来omega感觉这么棒的，真有点嫉妒泰容哥了，白白给他操了那么久。”  
他被轮流钉在alpha粗大的肉棒上，除了刻意避开的生殖腔，里里外外都被浇灌上了其他人的印记。被几根阴茎轮流折磨到合不拢的穴口红肿充血，肉壁被磨得像融化一般又湿又烫，还在一阵阵不停地痉挛，里头的嫩肉都翻出来一些。  
“没出血吧？要给他洗一下。”  
“真的流了好多水啊，好敏感，一直在高潮的样子。”  
“石头剪刀布呗。”  
omega的腰显然已经被干软了，可怜兮兮地缩成一团哭到崩溃，身下的地毯被他的淫水打湿了一大片。  
“别哭了悠太哥。”郑在玹输了比赛，拿纸巾给他擦了擦湿漉漉的眼角，“还站得起来吗？”  
“……为什么……”  
“嗯？”  
电视上的节目都还没播完。  
“……为什么要……”  
“哥该不会想说我们强奸你吧？”郑在玹想起了什么，“刚才的视频拍得还不错，需要的话也可以给哥传一份哦。”  
他顺着郑在玹的视线，茫然地去看客厅另一角的摄像机，那东西是什么时候架在那里的？  
“悠太哥不是也很舒服的样子嘛。”alpha又说，“我们也是第一次看到悠太哥露出那种表情呢，想再看一遍哥是怎么用下面的小嘴把肉棒吃下去的吗？”  
他绝望地转过头来看微笑的弟弟，放弃了思考一样慢慢地摇了摇头。  
“我们再来一次吧，不要用套了，想看看我的东西从哥里面流出来的样子。”  
郑在玹根本没给他反对的机会，捞起他瘫软的腰，拉开裤子就着之前涌出的淫液插了进去。他只来得及哀叫一声，就又被结结实实地操透了。  
“试试像刚才一样夹紧呢？没有干到哥舒服的地方吗……啊不好意思，我忘了哥已经没力气了。”  
最后他一边哭一边被alpha半拖半抱进浴室，他想说可以自己洗，可郑在玹坚持要代劳，甚至用再来一次威胁他。他不想再荒唐下去，只好答应让alpha用手指把身体里的精液弄出来，结果alpha言而无信，洗着洗着又把他按在墙上硬干了一次，还是无套内射，白色的液体顺着腿根一路往下淌。  
中本悠太已经没力气骂人了，清理完郑在玹拿浴巾把他裹好，又去收拾客厅里的残局。他又累又伤心，倒在床上很快睡着了。  
李泰容好像很晚才回来，中本悠太第二天早上被咖啡的香味叫醒，身体恢复得很快，他没被弄伤，甚至都不痛，只是心理的伤害难以弥补。  
世上没有不透风的墙，也可能是这种团队结构里根本没有能长久瞒下去的东西。就像他怀孕，李泰容很快也知道了那天他不在的时候宿舍里发生了什么。  
李泰容还是和以前一样试图把一碗水端平，先来问他怎么想，见他不想把事情闹大，就反过来劝他息事宁人，听公司安排。alpha面上维持公允，既不责怪队友也不跟着起哄，等私下没人的时候再来舔舔他的伤口。  
他思索了一下，权衡利弊，还是开口跟李泰容说想搬过来跟他一起住。不是为了诸如牙膏没盖好之类鸡毛蒜皮的小事，而是他意识到能从alpha手里保护他的只有另一个alpha。  
李泰容不是那种严厉的队长，只要站在那里就自带生人勿近的气场，他谨慎而沉稳，向内的管制与威信远弱于给外人的印象。即使明知道omega并非自愿，但只要他不要求，李泰容就绝不会主动伸出援手。  
吃完晚饭中本悠太去厨房拿饮料，郑在玹就跟在他屁股后面进来，把他堵在自己和冰箱门之间，“悠太哥，身子不痛了吧？”  
他的精神立刻摆出防御的姿势，处在panic attack的边缘。alpha笑了笑，“在泰容哥那里躲得也够久了，今天去我们那里睡怎么样？”  
他说“我们”，而不是我，中本悠太不可置信他们居然和什么都没发生一样，觉得还能再这么来一次。他拒绝回答，alpha没逼他，和他一起回到餐桌上。  
“你干啥去了？”  
郑在玹发现他忘了在手里拿点东西回来，不过反正没人在乎，“悠太哥说不想回一楼呢，可能还是泰容哥那里比较舒服。”  
“……”  
中本悠太差点把杯子摔了，这么明显的一语双关当大家都是傻瓜吗？在场还有纯粹看热闹的beta，所有人目光都集中到他身上，他却只能看向桌子对面沉默的李泰容。  
求你说句话吧。  
郑在玹敢当面挑衅，他却不敢当面反驳alpha的意思，如果李泰容继续保持暧昧不明的态度，他已经能想象接下来会发生什么事。  
“是不是我们把哥弄痛了？哥上次哭好惨。”  
郑在玹不再掩饰，把聚众淫乱的事实摊开放在桌上讲，信息素的味道也越来越浓。什么啊，明明所有人都心知肚明，还装模作样端着，队里alpha就这么多，搞起omega来难道会有谁无辜？中本悠太虽然被标记了，但毕竟还是omega，虽然不属于自己，但吃别人碗里的岂不是更刺激？  
气氛变得奇怪，大家的眼神开始带上戏谑的意味。omega是既可以宠着护着，又可以方便拿来满足性欲的存在，这是所有人的共识，群体意识一旦形成，一切越轨行为都变得自然起来。  
中本悠太试图挣脱，可alpha的力气远比他大，把他牢牢地箍在怀里。他不想示弱的，虽然的确希望李泰容保护他，可避于羽翼下是一回事，当面求救又是另一回事，他现在叫了李泰容名字，等于把两个人绑在了一起。李泰容要么当作没看到跟他们同流合污，要么就从此站到其他alpha的对面去，而他说实话并不想把李泰容逼上刀尖。  
然而最后李泰容还是帮他解了围，在其他alpha的注目礼中把他带回自己房间。alpha把床上的位置留给他，自己坐在游戏椅上，两条小细腿晃荡晃荡。中本悠太想上去抱抱他，或者让他抱抱自己。虽然很不想承认，但alpha的气味像猫薄荷一样强烈吸引着情动的omega，刚才郑在玹仅仅是刻意贴近碰了两下，就把他勾得腿都软了。  
“泰容……”他从鼻子里面和喉咙后面挤出两个音节，努力压着不发出那种渴望被疼爱的娇声，“泰容来帮帮我吧……我、我好难受……”  
李泰容没有掩饰地叹了口气，他兴致不高，但还是听话地过来亲了亲omega的腺体。中本悠太虚弱又饥渴地趁机抓住他的手，“不要怪我好不好？”  
怪你什么？李泰容想问，他不觉得他们之间有任何需要谈论责任与过错的事情。从经纪人那里获得的说法是悠太否认有其他性伴侣，他想——虽然他不记得——应该是他的失误，也许他什么时候忘了带套，可这也怪不到omega头上，毕竟没有人强迫他和任何omega上床。那中本悠太为什么要这样，因为他让外面那几个队友操了，觉得对不起自己？  
中本悠太还在用乞求的眼神望着他，他没时间想太多，也不知道该想什么，于是他摇摇头，给出一个最简单的答案，“怎么会呢？”  
“不是故意的……是Johnny他们，他们硬要……我没有同意……”  
果然是这件事。  
“你想多了，悠酱。”他尽量温柔地说，“你没受伤就好，我没有生气。”  
这倒不是敷衍，李泰容觉得中本悠太认为自己会因为他和其他alpha上床而怪罪他就很奇怪。首先，他想他已经充分展现出了一个开明alpha的形象，和对开放性关系的支持态度。另一方面据他了解，那天宿舍里发生的事实打实就是轮奸，omega已经怀孕了，不会主动发情，肯定是有人用信息素威胁加强迫他，更何况对方至少有三个人，他不会冥顽不化到要求omega在这种情况下还拼死抵抗。中本悠太如果希望他为自己向徐英浩他们讨回公道，他会觉得非常棘手，判断是否要对alpha们作出惩戒不是他可以做的决定，好在omega没提这个诉求，相反甚至还乞求他的原谅。  
中本悠太好像接受了这个说法，没再继续话题，而是闷闷地跟他抱怨下面痒。  
即使是悠太，能把这么羞耻的话说出口也难为他了。李泰容心想。大概是真的很难受，听说孕期的omega对自己alpha的味道更加依赖，就像停药之后症状反跳，可能是刚才被在玹的信息素影响到了。理论上他应该一直呆在悠太身边的，可对他们而言，陪伴才是最大的奢求。  
omega浑身发烫，一晚上缠着他要了好几次。李泰容杞人忧天地想会不会出问题，他这个人型按摩棒都累了，到后来只用手指就能把人操到潮吹。中本悠太更加神智不清，碰一碰就不停地流水，简直像在持续高潮一样。肉嘟嘟的小花瓣更是熟得快破了，被主人自己主动掰开给alpha干，没什么可射了还一个劲儿蹭他。他从来不知道omega怀孕了还有这么大需求，一直到天快亮才安静下来。  
中本悠太醒过来时懵圈了好几秒，他的记忆好像从李泰容说没生气之后就断片了。这场面应该是度过了一个激烈的夜晚，他浑身上下连着床单都湿漉漉地难受，李泰容更绝，干脆直接睡在了地上。  
他躺了一会儿想去洗个澡，一站起来差点跌回床上。李泰容没有要醒的样子，他犹豫要不要出去，腰酸得不像话，恨不得把骨头拆了再重新接起来。到现在为止怀孕这件事还显得那么不真实，昨天晚上李泰容的阴茎隔着肚皮摸似乎都比这明显。  
他不想让其他人看到自己狼狈的模样，要不还是等李泰容醒了再说？这么一想又觉得自己可笑，就像他自己在节目上说的，即使有不满也永远爱队友，这个家里他的地位就是这样，他难道还能永远避着其他人？  
他没收到通知告诉他该怎么办，也许意外怀孕让公司也很头大，一时没个定论。昨天李泰容帮了他一把，没让他再次沦落为alpha发泄欲望的对象。他知道李泰容致力于维护队内稳定，也很看重与其他alpha的关系，恐怕昨天是被强迫在作为队长和作为alpha的责任间抉择。  
中本悠太摸着自己还没有隆起的平坦腹部胡思乱想。日子还很长，他还仰仗alpha庇护，希望李泰容不要因此讨厌他才好。


End file.
